


Newly Built Dreams

by Suli



Series: Soft Liquorice [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jihoon is a sweetheart, Light Angst, M/M, i've been waiting to write this one for a while, shua and cheol are mentioned but briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 18:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suli/pseuds/Suli
Summary: "Jeonghan's here and he wants to see you. He looks kind of stressed out."





	Newly Built Dreams

Work at the shelter, though busy and loud as ever, felt just a little emptier to Jihoon. He still loved it more than anything in the world, but his days were slightly, almost undetectably bittersweet. A few days earlier, T'Challa, the small, deaf, playful kitten who stole Jihoon's heart, had been adopted. On the day, Jihoon had never been happier. He gifted the kitten's new owners all of T'Challa's favorite toys and the blanket he loved to snuggle in during afternoon naps. He was overjoyed, ecstatic that the loving and loveable kitten had found a home of his own where he would be loved for years and years to come.

But of course, Jihoon missed the little guy. He hated to admit that he had favorites in the shelter, but he simply couldn't help it. T'Challa had stolen Jihoon's heart from first glance, and to see him leave forever was... difficult, to say the least. Jihoon likened it to watching a child go off to university: conflicting emotions of pride and sorrow battling in between his ribs.

 

It was nearing the end of a long shift, and Jihoon was lingering in Jun's office after the elderly cat that he had been examining left for home. Jun wasn't the only vet at the shelter, but there was no doubt he was one of the best. He was patient, kind, and explained every step of what he was doing to the owners. A fellow cat lover, Jihoon found himself hanging around with Jun a lot, often excitedly cooing about Liquorice or any one of the cute kittens he looked after.

"You still upset about T'Challa?" asked Jun, leaning against his small desk that sat in the corner of the office. It barely fit his computer and a few files.

"Yeah," sighed Jihoon. "I'm glad he'll be in a good home though. The couple who adopted him seem nice."

"That's what's important, isn't it? And besides, at least they didn't change his name."

Jihoon barked out a laugh. "Please. No way would I have let them change his name. T'Challa suits him and anyone who doesn't see that isn't worthy of adopting him."

Jun cocked an amused eyebrow at Jihoon before laughing heartily. While he didn't necessarily share Jihoon's intense love for Marvel movies, he enjoyed seeing his friend get excited about them. He found it entertaining and endearing.

 

Cutting Jun and Jihoon's laughter short, a small knock came at the door.

"Yeah?" called Jun, not wanting to move from his surprisingly comfortable perch.

The door opened to reveal the youngest member of the shelter's staff, Chan. He worked part-time while balancing his studies and took care of all the dogs and puppies that resided in the shelter. Despite having a busy schedule, he was diligent and optimistic; an undoubtedly integral member without whom the shelter simply wouldn't be the same.

Jihoon wasn't one to make friends quickly, both due to his quieter nature and the hard work he insisted on doing as best as he possibly could. But he couldn't in a million years deny that he had a soft spot the size of Russia for Chan.

"Hey Channie," said Jihoon, smiling brightly.

"Hi Jihoon!" replied Chan, relief washing over his features. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

Jun and Jihoon exchanged a brief, curious, mildly concerned glance.

"Why?" asked Jihoon slowly.

"Jeonghan's here and he wants to see you. He looks kind of stressed out."

 

Jihoon quickly bid Jun goodbye before following Chan to the reception. Jihoon always left work before Jeonghan, and it was far past the elder's lunch hour. He was worried, to say the least, praying that nothing horrible happened to the love of his life.

Chan left Jihoon with a reassuring smile, gently telling the elder to let him know if he needed anything. Jihoon smiled back gratefully before quickly making his way to Jeonghan. Once the elder laid eyes on Jihoon, he marched towards him, wrapping his arms around the younger's shoulders. Jihoon didn't say a word, circling his arms around Jeonghan's torso and gently running his fingertips up and down his spine.

When he let him go, Jihoon quickly scanned Jeonghan's face. There was no doubt he was stressed, his jaw tight and eyes weary, but Jihoon couldn't help but be thankful that he didn't look like he had been crying. Jihoon absolutely hated it when Jeonghan cried; the sight would make his heart ache like nothing else.

 

"I need all your fluffiest cats right now because I need to pet something cute and you'll probably punch me if I pet you," said Jeonghan, voice soft and slightly weak.

Jihoon nodded, leading Jeonghan by the hand to the cat room. He sat the elder down in a cozy corner on a soft pillow and placed in his lap a soft, calm, purring cat. Jeonghan smiled and sighed, immediately carding his hands through the cat's fur. Jihoon sat in front of him, scratching behind the cat's whiskers.

 

"So," started Jihoon, "What happened?"

"Work sucked, more than usual," groaned Jeonghan.

"Okay," said Jihoon, prompting Jeonghan to continue.

"I told Wonwoo I wanted to start my own literary magazine. He was excited because I've been hinting at it for a while but of course, I had to talk to the big boss about it first."

"Let me guess, he shot you down?"

Jeonghan sighed heavily. "Yup. He said I'm not in a position to do it yet because I need more experience. Long story short, he told me I'd fail right to my face. Wonwoo got worried and told me to go home early."

"Hannie," cooed Jihoon softly, gently intertwining their fingers together.

"I don't know Jihoonie," mumbled Jeonghan, eyes downcast. "Maybe he's right. Maybe I can't do it after all."

 

Jihoon was having none of that. He placed his fingers under Jeonghan's chin, forcing the elder to look into his eyes and pay attention to his every word.

"Your _big boss_ may think that way, but that doesn't mean it's true. Wonwoo, your _other_ boss who actually sees you work on literally a daily basis, he believes in you, right?"

"Yeah-"

"And Shua and Cheol are willing to back you up and help you, right?" interrupted Jihoon.

"Yes, but-"

"So just do it!" exclaimed Jihoon. "Fuck what the boss thinks, it's not up to him. He's probably just threatened by the thought of you becoming more successful than him."

"Jihoon, that won't happen."

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do," insisted Jeonghan, slightly exasperated. "I know how to do the editing and how to select the most appropriate pieces but that's it. That's not enough to start a business."

"That's why you have Shua and Cheol," explained Jihoon. "Shua _studied_ business. And Cheol can help you with all the software work. They'll help you Hannie, without question."

"I dunno..."

"Hannie... This is your dream. And you have a real chance of achieving it. Don't give up just cuz some old bastard who doesn't even really know you shot you down."

 

Jeonghan was quiet for a second. Jihoon knew he was thinking, weighing his options. He knew the choice wasn't easy, to leave everything and pursue something where he had no clue whether he'd be successful or not. But Jihoon also knew that Jeonghan's current job was draining him, slowly but surely. In Jihoon's mind, the top priority was Jeonghan's happiness, and as such, he would do anything to make sure his love was content, happy, and at peace.

"Hey," he said softly, squeezing Jeonghan's hand, "I believe in you, okay? You can really do this Hannie."

Jeonghan gave a small smile, fondness flooding and gushing from his eyes. "Thank you Jihoonie," he said, softly and lovingly.

 

The two sat in blissful silence for a while, playing with the cat in Jeonghan's lap and with any others who came looking for affection. Their small giggles filled the room as the atmosphere shifted from tense to happy and relaxed.

Before long, footsteps were heard walking up to the couple. Jeonghan looked up to see who it was, smiling when he saw Wonwoo weaving his way between the lounging cats.

 

"I guessed I'd find the two of you here," said the head editor as he sat cross-legged beside Jeonghan. He greeted the cat on his lap by giving her a few head scratches. "Nice to know I was right."

"Hey Wonwoo," said Jeonghan. He felt warm knowing Wonwoo came to check on him.

"How come you're off work early?" asked Jihoon.

Wonwoo shrugged. "It was a slow day anyway. Plus I've been wanting to visit this place for a while."

"Come back earlier tomorrow and I'll find the perfect cat for you," chuckled Jihoon, who knew that Wonwoo had a love for cats that almost rivaled his. Operative word: almost.

" _Please_ ," he begged before turning to Jeonghan. "How're you doing?"

"Okay," replied Jeonghan honestly. "Honestly I have no idea what to do next."

"Do you think you're going to keep your job?"

"I don't know. I don't particularly like it but unless I'm sure I can get income from my own magazine quickly, I don't really have a choice."

Wonwoo hummed, formulating his next thought carefully before articulating it. "In my opinion, which you can take with a grain of salt, you're wasted in this job Jeonghan. You're made for this sort of thing, to run your own business where you have complete creative freedom. The magazine we work for is mediocre at best and the boss isn't gonna let anyone change anything any time soon."

"And," added Jihoon, "If our income is the only reason you're hesitating, don't worry about it. We'll be fine and I can always put in more hours here."

"Jihoon I couldn't do that to you," objected Jeonghan. "You work too hard as it is."

"Are you kidding? I'd _love_ to spend more time here, especially if it means I'll be helping you."

"Jeonghan," started Wonwoo, eyes turning serious and sincere as he placed a palm on the elder's knee. "If you pursue this, I'll go with you and help you. The choice is completely yours, but I think you should do it."

 

Jeonghan exhaled happily, face immediately twisting into a smile. He thought of how blessed he was. He felt blessed to have friends who would go into the unknown with him and help him find his way. He felt blessed to have a real opportunity to do something that had previously only been the stuff of dreams. And most of all, he felt blessed that he had the most selfless, loving boyfriend who would do anything to support him and his dreams, no matter how wild they were.

In that moment, he knew what choice he wanted to make. He knew whether he should listen to his mind or his heart. And in that moment, the decision seemed simple, and it felt right.

 

"Well," whispered Jeonghan, smiling radiantly and buzzing with excitement, "Let's do it."

**Author's Note:**

> big things are in store for jeonghan uwu  
> in terms of characters, i have all of SVT fit somewhere in this universe but whether or not they'll actually make an appearance in the series depends is unknown as of yet!  
> i hope you enjoyed this installment! i know there was a severe lack of Liquorice, but she'll return soon! and i couldn't resist talking about T'Challa again!


End file.
